oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Knights' Fortress
Official description Development team *'Developer:' Paul Gower *'Conversion:' James B *'QuestHelp:' Nishal K *'Audio:' Ian T Rework *'Developer': Maz C *'Quality Assurance:' Jennie T Walkthrough Getting started * Start the quest by talking to Sir Amik Varze on the 3rd floor of the White Knights' castle in western Falador. Sir Amik asks you to "check on" the Black Knights' Fortress (north side of Ice Mountain) and will give you a Dossier of information. * The fastest way to get there for members is using the Ancient Magicks spellbook and casting Lassar Teleport. Also, members with a Combat Bracelet can teleport to the Monastery, and it will get you very close. An Amulet of glory teleport to Edgeville and running west along the Wilderness wall is the next fastest way there. Non-members can walk from Falador. It isn't that far from Falador to the Black Knights' Fortress, which is located between Ice Mountain and the Monastery. NOTE: If your character has a combat level lower than 50, there are a group of three black knights at the southern walkway to the fortress (toward the Dwarven Mine). This would be a good chance to see if you have the combat level necessary to take on the black knights inside of the fortress. These and all of the knights inside are aggressive, meaning they will attack you even though you haven't hit first. For those trying to avoid these knights, a separate entrance to the north of the fortress can be found in the wilderness, next to the Mind altar ruins. Don't let this scare you into thinking you must be above level 67 combat to complete this quest, as it is unnecessary to actually kill the black knights. Just be cautious if you are playing a character with low-level combat skills when approaching this fortress and for low level characters it is recommended that they turn run on and run past the Black Knights. At the Fortress * In order to gain access to the fortress, you need the following items equipped: *Bronze med helm *Iron chainbody *Magic or Bow and arrows(Recommended if below combat level 34) For the black knight in the first room will hit you when you are talking to the guard to get into the meeting. *Once equipped, enter the sturdy door on the south side of the fortress. *Once inside, the disguise will no longer be necessary and you may switch to your better armour if you brought some. On the ground floor, inside of the fortress, there are three fortress guards. If you kill the two guards closest to the room in which all of the black knights are (the room with the long table), none of the black knights will be aggressive when you enter, then push on the north wall you are facing to enter a secret area. Climb up the ladder, then the ladder you find on the next floor. *On this floor there are boxes blocking the way, so proceed down the eastern ladder. Enter the room to the east with a fenced off section and head up the ladder. Now head down the ladder just east of the one that was just climbed and you will be in a room with a Chaos altar. Proceed through the door west of the altar and then down the ladder, where you will be in a hallway behind the witch's room. At the end of this hallway 'listen at grill' to hear the devious plan of the black knights and the witch, and how to stop it. Ruining the Evil Potion *Get a cabbage, and then head back to the entrance of the fortress, enter the room to the east of the entrance (the one with the table in it). A nearby guard will try to stop you by telling you that the black knights are having a secret meeting and will kill anyone who enters. Respond by saying that you don't care and you will enter the room. Low level players should be careful here, since there are five aggressive Black Knights in the room. *Quickly take the ladder up by passing the Black Knights. Walk to the end of this path and you will come across another wall that you can push. Enter this room and use the cabbage on the hole (be sure to use the cabbage instead of eating it). The cabbage will then fall straight into the witch's cauldron, ruining the potion she is brewing. Attempting to use a cabbage from Draynor will result in telling the player that they are not supposed to be trying to help the witch. Note: if you try to put the cabbage in the hole before listening to the conversation it will not work *Return to Sir Amik Varze in Falador and talk with him. You will then be granted your reward. Rewards *3 Quest points *2,500 coins Music unlocked *Knightmare (On first visit to Fortress) Required for Completing *King's Ransom *Recruitment Drive *Elemental Workshop II Trivia *Upon the completion of this quest, one's Adventurer's Log will read: "I managed to infiltrate the Black Knights and defeat a witch, foiling their evil plans." *If a player tries to ruin the quest by using a cabbage from Draynor Manor on the hole, he gets a message that this isn't allowed. *This quest was named Spy quest when released on 6 April 2001. *The quest point requirement was added to discourage players from creating new accounts to do the quest and transfer the 2500 coins to their main characters. When the quest was first released, 2,500 coins was considered very valuable. *At first, the quest gave around 250 Thieving experience as a reward. Thieving was in the skill menu at the time, but had not been programmed yet. The skill was later removed and added back in 2002, but the quest no longer gives Thieving experience. *When you ask Sir Amik Varze for your quest, he will tell you: "Your mission, should you choose to accept it", and when he gives you the dossier it self-destructs, references to the TV show and film series, Mission: Impossible. *In the Black Knight HQ in Taverley Dungeon, there is a grill in which you can listen in to hear the same thing you hear in the black knight outpost's grill. bg:Black Knights' Fortress nl:Black Knights' Fortress de:Die Schwarzen Ritter fi:Black Knights' Fortress Category:Quests Category:Temple Knights quest series